


It's a hard game you play

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should be used to this by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a hard game you play

Dean should be used to this by now.

_Losing Cas._

It's not like it's the first time. Hell, it's not even the fifth.

But just because he should, doesn’t mean he actually _can_. Especially when realization and acceptance beats behind his sternum in a steady rhythm loud enough to rival Bonham.

 _He’s in love with Cas._ _Has been for ages._

The Angel who pulled him outta Hell. The ally that became his best friend. Family. The one Dean never expected to find.

Castiel, who’s standing right in front of Dean with a glowing vial in his fist and Metatron with wings of ash at his feet. Ready to not only reclaim his Grace and return the angels to Heaven but also lock the door behind them, _for good_.

Every cell in Dean’s body screams for him to tell Cas not to do it. That they’ll find another way.

_Stay._

He can’t. Not when they’re surrounded by wide-eyed angels murmuring in quiet excitement.

Dean won’t ask for that. No matter how much his chest aches with the impending loss.

Instead he meets Cas’ ever intense stare and returns his friend’s final nod of acknowledgment before closing his eyes. Shielding himself from the blindingly bright flash of thousands of angels fully powering up.

_From the sight of Cas slipping away from him once again._


End file.
